La magia de las notas
by Tenten-nyan
Summary: Un empresario, una cantante, mundos iguales, pero... ¿sus sentimientos también lo serán? /AU Sasuhina/ Fic compartido hasta el capítulo cuatro. [Retomado]
1. La indicada

**Summary** : Una empresario, una cantante, mundos iguales...¿Pero sus sentimientos también lo serán? SASUXHINA mundo alterno, gracias por darle la oportunidad. Fic en conjunto con **HinataShakugan-15, **gracias por todo linda. ñ.ñ

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es mía.

.

.

.

_**La indicada.**_

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me importa lo bellas que sean?- Musitó el pelinegro con un deje de fastidio en su voz, mientras cerraba con fuerzo un libro tipo Catálogo en el cual se veía una hermosa chica de ojos marrones y cabello rojo- mira Hitomi, te lo he dicho miles de veces, lo que necesito es una chica que pueda enamorar con su voz; ahora el mundo de la música clásica, opera y todo lo que encierra a este mundo está generando excelentes ganancias- Repitió por enésima vez a su secretaría el de ojos ónix mientras con sus dedos seguía el contorno de las letras doradas que decían Conservatorio Tchaikovski de Moscú – Pero si no consigo una candidata lo suficientemente buena para patrocinarla la empresa no recibirá esos beneficios, ¿entendido Hitomi?

-Entendido señor Uchiha, realizare una nueva lista del conservatorio Tchaikovosky para verificar si hay alguna artista que sea de su agrado, que sea guapa pero que su voz se lo suficiente para lograr que la empresa obtenga buenas ganancias- Finalizó la despampanante rubia mientras se retiraba del despacho de su jefe.

Sasuke Uchiha, un apuesto hombre alto de tez blanca, con ojos y cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, de voz aterciopelada y la tentación de la mayoría de mujeres en Japón las cuales lo admiraban por lo apuesto que era, pero no solo por eso, pues además de sus dotes físicos; este por valor agregado contaba con el legado de la familia Uchiha pionera en la producción de instrumentos musicales, además financiadora de varios genios de la música. Con tan solo 25 años el líder del clan Uchiha logró llevar al estrellato a estos genios haciendo que cada vez se valorizaran más las acciones de dicha compañía.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Veía con algo de desinterés la hermosa chica frente a sus ojos.

- Hola Sakura- repitió el de ojos como la noche mientras plantaba un suave beso en los labios de la chica, acto el cual respondió la pelirosa con mucha pasión logrando que Sasuke se retirara con fastidio.

Hola, amorcito- Respondió con su voz más suave de lo normal mientras se hundía en el pecho del chico.

Sasuke la miró con un deje de reproche en sus ojos, así eran todas sus relaciones; buscaba a mujeres sumamente hermosas con el fin de reprimir sus deseos sexuales pero también con el fin de evitar que las mujeres lo acecharán constantemente, pero todo había terminado como siempre; su actual novia no entendía que realmente no le amaba tan solo era un juguete sexual y quería lograr algo más con él; agh cuanto le hartaba esta situación… definitivamente esa noche le daría fin a la relación.

- Vamos a donde te dije esta tarde Sakura.

- ¡Ay Sasu! ¿Por qué no vamos más bien a divertirnos?, tú sabes- Inquirió con una mirada insinuantemente lasciva- Vamos, es mejor que ir a ver a unas chiquillas gritar y gritar.

- Haz lo que quieras Sakura, con o sin ti voy a asistir al concierto de nuevos talentos del conservatorio de Tchaikovski.- Respondió cortante-

- ¿Cuál es tu afán en ir a esos eventos tan aburridos?

- ¿Aburridos Sakura?, no sé si lo recuerdas pero mi empresa está muy ligada a esos eventos tan "aburridos" como tú los llamas, si Hitomi no logra conseguir a una candidata correcta pues tendré que buscarla yo Sakura, con o sin tu ayuda.- repitió haciendo énfasis en la última sílaba.

- Está bien vamos- Dijo Sakura con un tono que denotaba desesperación y tristeza.

* _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Y así se encontraba en esos momentos el de linaje Uchiha, entre cordialidades con los invitados, socios de su compañía; alguno que otro cóctel de "socialización" y finalmente el evento principal, ver a los nuevos talentos del conservatorio Tchaikovsky de Rusia, sin duda alguna de esta noche no pasaba que lograra obtener a una nueva candidata para ser patrocinada.

-Vaya nada realmente relevante.- Resopló el pelinegro al observar como a medida que pasaban las presentaciones se decepcionaba al no encontrar a alguna interprete de su agrado.

-Te lo dije Sasu, solo vinimos a perder el tiempo, en vez de estar aprovechándolo en cosas más productivas.- Musitó Sakura a su oído mientras subía peligrosamente su mano por la pierna del pelinegro, acto que fue ignorado por este mientras miraba fijamente el escenario a lo cual la de ojos Jade siguió su mirada.

En el centro del escenario se posicionaba una hermosa chica de aproximadamente 1,60 de estatura, delgada pero con sus curvas muy bien pronunciadas, piel de porcelana, cabello azabache con visos azulejos y unos hermosos ojos color lavanda claro; esta se encontraba en el escenario interpretando el Ave María de Schubert.

-Ella... ella es la indicada- inquirió Sasuke con dificultad ya que su emoción era tan fuerte que su boca se había secado- Ella será la nueva aprendiz Uchiha.

Sakura lo miró con algo de molestia e inesperadamente planto un apasionado beso en los labios del pelinegro "El solo puede tener ojos para mí", pensaba la ojiverde- Dejemos de perder el tiempo acá amorcito, vamos a aprovecharlo- musitó dirigiendo la mano del chico a uno de sus pechos, acto que el detuvo de inmediato.

- ¿Estás loca?- Dijo por lo bajo Sasuke- Deberías saber que estas son reuniones decentes y te lo he repetido miles de veces Sakura, ahora tengo otro tema en la cabeza y si no te gusta bien puedes marcharte- Había dureza tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada- Es más retírate Sakura, esta relación a terminado ya y no hay palabras que hagan retroceder mi decisión. Adiós- Finalizó mientras retiraba con algo de asco la mano de la pelirosa de su pierna.

Sakura solo atino a ponerse roja como un granate y empezar a correr a la salida del auditorio mientras las amargas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Por su parte el pelinegro mantenía su vista en la hermosa chica del escenario la cual se sonrojaba mientras recibía un ramo de flores de parte del presentador del evento.

- Y esta fue la presentación de Hinata Hyuga. Felicitaciones- Inquirió el mismo que le había brindado el ramo.

¿Así que Hinata Hyuga, no?, dijo para si mismo el pelinegro, en palabras de un empresario, me deshice de un pasivo pero si que iba a obtener un activo que me daría muchas ganancias; decía el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba por sus labios.

_Continuará..._

N/A: Nuevo proyecto :D

Gracias a un grupo Sasuhina en facebook, conocí a una gran chica y decidimos hacer un fic juntas, la idea originalmente fue de ella (HinataShakugan- 15) y, se le ocurrió la idea gracias al anime _Nodaime Cantabile._

Como sea, espero que este longfic haya sido de su agrado.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ^^

- _Tenten-nyan_


	2. Mala suerte

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic nos pertenece a Hinata Shakugan-15 y a mí.

**Mala suerte.**

Sasuke observaba absorto cómo, luego de agradecerle al público y al presentador de dicho evento, la hermosa dueña de esa voz se retiraba del escenario. Sonrió de lado socarronamente pues no podía evitar emocionarse al pensar que esa chica era la indicada aquella que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, alguien que pudiera enamorar con su voz.

_Definitivamente sería la nueva aprendiz de la compañía Uchiha._

–Bueno, eso fue todo amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado del talento de estas jóvenes promesas de la música. Nos vemos en una siguiente ocasión, fue un honor estar en compañía de ustedes esta noche. –Anunció el presentador dando finalidad al evento, a la vez que se bajaba del escenario.

El de linaje Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y, lentamente, camino hacia la salida con solo una idea en su cabeza; "Necesitaba encontrar información sobre Hyuga Hinata, estaba decidido que sería la nueva aprendiz Uchiha", sin embargo, decidió que el día siguiente lo destinaria a esa tarea pues era demasiado tarde y a la mañana siguiente debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Abrió sus orbes oscuras con algo de pereza y bufó con fastidio debido a que los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana dándole directamente en el rostro.

Se dirigió lentamente al amplio baño de su departamento, aquel que cada vez era más solitario, pues a pesar de que muchas mujeres habían estado en este lugar; al fin y al cabo él vivía solo y esa soledad cada vez se hacía más notoria; con esa idea se dirigió a la bañera y abrió la ducha dejando correr el agua fría, rápidamente se saco sus pantalones quedando únicamente en sus habituales bóxers negros, cepilló sus blancos dientes, luego de haber terminado se sacó la última prenda y se metió a la ducha dispuesto a tomarse un baño.

45 minutos después se encontraba pulcramente vestido con un traje negro, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento, salió y rápidamente se subió a su Mercedes negro, y sin más, arranco el lujoso coche para dirigirse a su empresa.

No debía llegar tarde, no si quería evitar que su hermano le diese un sermón sobre su "responsabilidad y las repercusiones de esta en la empresa", bufó por lo bajo mientras pensaba que le hubiese gustado que Itachi se hiciera cargo de la empresa, pero no, su padre les había dejado la empresa a ambos, por lo cual, los dos debían hacerse cargo de ella.

Solo bastaron unos cinco minutos para que se levantara ante él la imponente estructura que tenía por empresa, estacionó su Mercedes y sin más entró en la empresa. Se dirigió al cuarto piso, lugar en donde se encontraba su oficina, al entrar en esta fue recibido por Hitomi.

–Señor Uchiha, ¿Desea que le traiga su desayuno? Estoy segura que no desayunó. – Le cuestionó la rubia respetuosamente.

–No, solo un café. –Replicó el Uchiha con su típico tono frío, la chica se limitó a asentir y a retirarse de su oficina.

Al encontrarse solo en su oficina se puso a trabajar en su misión, averiguar más sobre su autodenominada aprendiz, abrió su navegador y coloco "Hyuga" en el buscador de su computadora. De los muchos resultados que aparecieron de la búsqueda abrió el primero en la lista, el titular era por demás interesante "Los Hyuga revolucionan el mundo de la música"; se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Hiashi Hyuga y su esposa, Hikari Hyuga, ganan por quinta vez consecutiva los títulos a "Mejor pianista, Hiashi, y "Mejor violinista", Hikari, en todo Japón. Al parecer su nueva aprendiz era una cajita de sorpresas y vaya que le interesaría descubrir que otras cosas guardaba esa enigmática chica.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos fue detenido por Hitomi que ingresaba a su oficina con su café negro.

–Gracias Hitomi, ¿qué tengo en la agenda el día de hoy?

–Señor Uchiha, el día de hoy hay un almuerzo con los accionistas de la empresa, pues se supone que hoy ellos presentaran algunas de las opciones para acoger nuevos aprendices a la compañía.

–Entendido, ¿Eso es todo?

–No señor Uchiha, afuera se encuentra una mujer que dice necesita hablar con usted.

– ¿Le conozco, Hitomi?

–Pues ella dice que sí, pero la verdad se encuentra algo… alterada.

–Estoy ocu– pero las palabras del pelinegro quedaron a mitad de camino mientras observaba como la chica de cabello rosa se adentraba en su oficina.

–Lo siento señor Uchiha, como le dije la señorita insiste en verlo.

–Por favor retírate Hitomi, luego hablo contigo–refutó amenazadoramente el Uchiha, mientras observaba como su secretaria se retiraba nerviosamente de la oficina.

La de ojos jade se limitó a ver como Sasuke le ignoraba y seguía con la tarea de investigar a los Hyuga.

– ¿Puedo saber que tiene esa niña?–Preguntó Sakura intentando proponer un tema de conversación.

– ¿A qué vienes, Sakura?

–Solo quiero saber que tiene esa niña que hace que me hayas tratado de esa manera ayer–Musitó desesperadamente.

–Creí haberte dicho ayer que daba por terminada esta relación– Revisaba minuciosamente las fotos que se relacionaban con la familia Hyuga.

–Responde–Gritó Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke

–Mira Sakura, no te saco de aquí a patadas por el simple hecho de que tu padre es un accionista importante, pero no tienes ningún derecho de gritarme en mi despacho–Recitó fuertemente–Y si quieres saber qué es lo que tiene, es muy fácil, tiene elegancia, talento, belleza y lo más importante Sakura es que esa niña como tú lo dices va a cambiar la historia de Uchiha Corporations así que sin más puedes retirarte

–Te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo Sasuke Uchiha–Inquirió la de ojos color esmeralda mientras se retiraba con furia del despacho del Uchiha.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Luego de la discusión con Sakura continuó el día caótico cuando le dijo a Hitomi que por culpa de la intromisión de la pelirosa se le sería descontado de su salario del día, a lo cual, su secretaría casi se bota al suelo con tal de que no le descontara el día, solo la pudo calmar con un "si no te retiras te quedarás sin empleo", Hitomi se fue llorando, definitivamente todas las chicas lo único que sabían hacer era llorar.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos fue detenido en el momento en el que llegó al lujoso restaurante en el cual tenía la reunión con sus socios, en la cual expondría su interés por acoger a la joven Hyuga como la aprendiz de Uchiha Corporations sin duda los allegados no se negarían a tenerla como aprendiz, ya que definitivamente eso era lo que habían estado buscando hace mucho tiempo.

Con este pensamiento en su cabeza se dirigió a la amplia mesa en la cual se encontraban esperándolo sus socios, se limitó a saludar con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

–Buenas tardes a todos–Inquirió uno de los asistentes al almuerzo–es un gusto verlos el día de hoy, recuerden que el motivo de esta reunión es que el líder de nuestra empresa–observaba fijamente a el menor de los Uchiha–nos comente acerca de sus opciones para adquirir a un nuevo aprendiz de nuestra compañía, claro aunque también tendremos en cuenta las opciones que cada uno de ustedes haya preparado.

Y así trascurrió la reunión, cada uno de los socios de la compañía mostraban cada una de sus aprendices teniendo en cuenta que se había decidido que el nuevo debut seria con una cantante de ópera, pero sin embargo ninguna cumplía las expectativas del moreno, no tanto como la chica Hyuga que había visto.

–Bueno señor Uchiha, estamos a la espera de la chica por la que usted haya optado.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y a sacar de su folder una foto de Hinata, en el momento en el que mostro la imagen de la hermosa jovencita su pecho se llenó de orgullo por su elección al notar como todos sus socios lo miraban con la boca abierta y con una miraba que reflejaba mucha sorpresa, menos un hombre canoso de cansados ojos verdes, uno de los inversionistas principales de la compañía, quién lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.

– ¿Hinata Hyuga, no? –Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par–¿Acaso ya hablaste con ella acerca de nuestra propuesta?

–No lo hice, pues necesito la aprobación de todos los miembros–Se explicó el de ojos ónix.

–Si te haces llamar el líder de esta compañía deberías limitarte mínimamente a averiguar la información acerca de las personas que vas a postular–Gritaba el hombre exaltado.

–No entiendo por qué tanta agresividad, Haruno-san, el hecho que haya jugado con su hija solo para tener sexo no quiere decir que deba mezclar lo personal con la empresa, ¿o me equivoco? –Sonrió arrogantemente el Uchiha, mientras observaba como en los ojos de este se reflejaba toda la rabia que sentía.

–Con mi hija no te metas niñito, te recuerdo que soy uno de los mayores inversionistas de esta empresa, la razón por la cual te hablo con este recelo es por el simple hecho de que la chiquilla que elegiste como opción es una Hyuga, al ser de esta familia lógicamente será patrocinada por Hyuga Corporations, así que mínimamente tendremos la posibilidad de tenerla como aprendiz; no creas que eres el primero en poner los ojos sobre ella–Replicó con rudeza el de cabello blanco observando como Sasuke abría sus ojos de par en par dándose cuenta de lo poco informado acerca de la heredera Hyuga–Solo sé que tu insolencia ha superado los límites razón por la cual te daré una semana para tener una representante digna de lo contrario no me quedara otra opción que retirar mi aporte a la empresa e invertir en otra más prometedora–Finalizó toscamente mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a Sasuke ridiculizado frente a todos.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

En otro lugar de la ciudad se podía observar como los hermosos ojos perla de Hinata lucían irritados bajo la lluvia mientras los de su primo observaban con incredulidad como esta ingresaba a su casa.

– ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que mi tío te hizo esta vez, Hinata? – Musitaba preocupado Neji, a la vez que le proporcionaba una toalla para que se secara el largo cabello mojado.

–N-neji, no lo logré… c-como siempre s-soy una desgracia para él. Me ha negado su patrocinio por parte de la empresa... y yo y- y yo solo–Cuando menos lo esperaba un nuevo ataque de llanto la había asediado impidiéndole terminar la frase.

–Lo sé, Hina. Tú solo quieres hacer realidad tus sueños de ser una cantante de ópera profesional–susurraba Neji a su oído mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de esta y se concentraba en los fuertes espasmos del cuerpo de su prima a causa de su llanto.

–Pero mi padre no me lo va a permitir, Neji. S-sabes que el siempre repudiará el hecho de que quiera cantar y… y de que no quiera ser una pianista, t-tal como él o… mamá.–decía la de cabello azulado intentando que la voz no le temblara, sorprendiéndose cuando sintió la tibia mano de su primo tomándole por el mentón.

–Te prometo que hablaré con mi tío e intentaré que reconsidere su opinión.

Hinata sintió como su pecho se invadía de felicidad y con una delicadeza única de ella abrazo a su primo, sonrojándose un poco agradeciendo su acto.

–Por ahora es tiempo de dormir Hina, ya mañana veremos cómo avanzan las cosas–musitó su primo con una grande sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

/Corregido el día Viernes 20 de febrero de 2015/


	3. Propuesta

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic nos pertenece a Hinata Shakugan-15 y a mí.

Abrió sus blancas perlas que tenía por ojos, al mismo tiempo que se revolvía inquieta, por milésima vez, en sus blancas sabanas.

No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, Neji y Tenten habían llegado a la casa de su primo, que ella ocupaba hace ya un año, muy borrachos y "cariñosos". Se había preocupado, ya que, tanto su primo, como su amiga eran muy responsables y no era de su estilo no aparecer en toda la noche, por lo que, muy preocupada los había esperado hasta tarde, y como anteriormente dijo, habían llegado "muy cariñosos".

Esa era la razón por la que se revolvía inquieta, con una almohada fuertemente apretada contra sus oídos, pero para su desgracia, la tonta almohada era muy delgada para bloquear los sonidos provenientes del exterior de su cuarto.

Sonrojada, agarró rápidamente el mp4 que Tenten le había prestado y subió todo el volumen que el pequeño aparato le permitía, no importándole que sus oídos dolieran. Para su fortuna, la suave melodía de Mozart la había relajado lo suficiente como para que sus parpados se sintieran cada vez más pesados y ella se sumiera en el mundo de los sueños.

–_L- lo lamento tanto, madre. –sollozaba una niña pequeña. – No quise decepcionarlos_

–_No te preocupes, cariño. Nunca me decepcionaría de ti–dijo la mujer con cabellos oscuros como la noche, con destellos azules, de forma maternal, con su voz tan suave y aterciopelada._

–_P- pero pa- padre, él... me odia–susurró la chica_

_La mujer mayor lanzó un suspiro– Cielo, tu padre, él... bueno, no te odia pero ya sabes cómo es, solo está algo..._

–_Enojado, furioso, él me odia, madre._

_Volvió a suspirar –No, no te odia, cariño. No te preocupes, hablaré con él y lo haré entrar en razón. –volvió a susurrar Hikari, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente._

–_Sí, gracias madre–susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Pero su madre no pudo cumplir su objetivo, su padre seguía odiándola. La odiaba por ser una inútil, por no dedicarse al mundo de la interpretación sino al del canto. Cuando era pequeña su padre le había dicho que tocar el piano le hacía inmensamente feliz, le hubiese gustado que entendiera que ella se sentía igual cuando cantaba._

_Luego de eso, se encontraba en un parque, al otro lado de la ciudad, muy cerca de las casas de sus padres._

_Se vio a sí misma en el columpio mientras su padre, la empujaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era el recuerdo más preciado de su niñez, ese día había terminado sus clases de piano, con el título de mejor estudiante, por lo que su padre la había llevado a celebrar, era el único recuerdo que tenía de él feliz, sonriente, orgulloso._

_Había empezado a estudiar piano a los escasos 4 años de edad, y ese día, a los 7 años, se había graduado de una de las academias más prestigiosas de la ciudad._

_En un comienzo realmente se había interesado en la interpretación, motivo por el que su padre se mostraba tan orgulloso de ella, pero luego, no sabía bien por qué, se interesó mucho más por el canto._

_Mientras que a su hermana realmente le había cautivado la interpretación, convirtiéndose en el orgullo de su padre, siendo despreciada por este. Aunque Hanabi era muy buena tocando el piano, solo sabía tocar ese instrumento. Ella podía tocar el piano, el violín, el chelo y la guitarra. Supuso que si Hanabi hubiese sido ella no estaría tan decepcionado, pero con ella era diferente, en una ocasión, mientras discutían, su padre le dijo que estaba desperdiciando su talento, creyó que se refería a su habilidad con los instrumentos. Él la creía una desagradecida, después de todo había puesto grandes expectativas sobre ella y lo desperdicio._

_Hubiera deseado que su padre comprendiera que eso era lo que amaba, eso la hacía feliz, pero las cosas no eran así._

_Vio como de repente el parque quedó sumergido en las tinieblas y la imagen tan gratificante comenzaba a desaparecer, así como todo a su alrededor._

Sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba y todo comenzó a tornarse borroso, luego sintió un leve toque en su hombro y una cálida voz masculina llamándola.

–Hina, despierta, Hina–otra suave sacudida.

Parpadeó tres veces, y luego por fin abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver que estaban llorosos.

– ¿Uhm? –murmuró confundida, adaptándose a la luminosidad del cuarto.

– ¿Estás bien, Hina?

Parpadeó, confundida esta vez. –¿Por qué no lo estaría, Neji?

–Estabas gritando–se limitó a contestar su amiga–y por tus ojos se ve que estabas teniendo una pesadilla – dijo claramente preocupada.

–L-lamento haberlos despertado, y no se preocupen, estaré bien–les dedicó una débil sonrisa–sólo fue un mal sueño.

Ambos la miraron no muy convencidos.

–Por cierto, ¿qué deseas desayunar, Hina? –preguntó sonriente su amiga.

–Nada, hoy iré a b- buscar un departamento.

La joven pareja se tensó apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras.

–Hinata, no tienes que hacerlo, sabes que no nos molesta que vivas con nosotros.

–Tenten tiene razón, Hina. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que sea.

–L-lo sé, y se los agradezco mucho, pero no puedo depender siempre de ustedes. –su voz fue a penas un susurro.

Su primo suspiró fuertemente. –Bien, estaremos abajo.

–Sí

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cuando su primo y su novia habían abandonado su cuarto, se dedicó a ducharse y prepararse para ir en busca de un departamento, y ahora se encontraba caminando distraídamente por las calles de la ciudad. Había comprado un periódico de clasificados, donde habían diversos anuncios de cosas mixtas que se vendían, entre ellas, departamentos.

Siguió caminando perdida en la sección de departamentos cuando de pronto, chocó contra un gran árbol viejo, cayendo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y miró en todas las direcciones verificando que no hubiera nadie alrededor como para haber visto su acto de torpeza. Suspiró aliviada, cuando comprobó que era así, no había nadie en aquel lugar, quizá se debía a que aquella mañana era particularmente fría, sin mencionar que había neblina por donde quiera que uno mirase.

Se apoyó contra el árbol, deslizándose, hasta quedar sentada, apoyada en este.

Volvió a mirar alrededor, dio un brinco de sorpresa al percatarse que se encontraba en aquel parque, en el que su padre solía llevarla cuando era pequeña. Sin poder evitarlo, amargas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar. Recordó la mirada de su padre en aquel entonces, cuando estaba orgulloso de su persona, cuando solía decirle que la amaba y que no se arrepentía que fuera su hija. Todo aquello le parecía tan lejano, tan irreal, ¿qué había pasado con aquel hombre que siempre estuvo apoyándola? _Lo decepcionaste_, le recordó su horrible mente, que al parecer sólo quería hacerla sufrir, desde la noche anterior estaba recordando momentos horribles que le tocó vivir. No aguantó mucho más el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y se largó a sollozar.

Siguió llorando amargamente por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una mano en su hombro.

Levantó el rostro y se sorprendió con lo que veía.

Es un sueño o, ¿un ángel vino a ayudarme, a sacarme de mis miserias?

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó un moreno, muy atractivo a su parecer. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos.

–S-sí, es solo que yo... estaba recordando algunas cosas.

–Hmp, deberías dejar de llorar por todo, siendo sincero me sorprende, había escuchado que los Hyuga eran muy orgullosos, incluso para llorar.

Abrió los ojos al tope, ¿acaso él...?

–Tú... ¿c- cómo me conoces? Quiero decir, no recuerdo haberte visto antes.

–Uchiha Sasuke, te vi en el concierto del conservatorio Tchaikovski.

–Oh. –soltó, no se le ocurrió nada más para decir, siendo sincera no sabía que necesitaba ese hombre de ella. – Esto… ¿hay en algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

–De hecho sí, tengo una propuesta que quizá pueda parecerte interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

/Corregido el día Viernes 20 de febrero de 2015/


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic nos pertenece a Hinata Shakugan-15 y a mí.

**ACLARACIÓN:** Estuve revisando los capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta de un error en el chapter 3, creo, y también en el 2, respecto a la madre de Hinata: En una ocasión la llamo "Hitomi" y en otra "Hikari" su verdadero nombre es **Hikari Hyuga**, yo confundí el nombre. **Hitomi**es la _secretaría_ de Sasuke, les pido mil perdones. Estúpidos y sensuales nombres japoneses que comienzan con H(?)xd

De cualquier forma, ya lo he corregido.

•Este capítulo está dedicado a **aloh**quién es muy dulce conmigo y me apoya con gratas palabras para que continúe el fic, sé que esperaste mucho, ojalá que te encante. Disfrútalo, cielo3

Sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4.

**En un dilema**

—¿U-una propuesta? —Susurro la Hyuga abriendo sus blancas orbes.

—Eso mismo he dicho señorita Hinata, ¿no he sido lo suficientemente claro? —Manifestó el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Hinata.

—De hecho quisiera saber a qué tipo de propuesta se refiere usted—Inquirió Hinata retirándose rápidamente, se sentía mareada y no sabía si era por la cercanía del pelinegro, su imponente elegancia, la propuesta de la que le quería hablar o si era porque hasta ahora caía en cuenta que el hombre frente a ella era uno de los más importantes empresarios del mundo de la música.

—Me parece que este lugar es algo burdo y tosco para realizarle una propuesta—De un momento a otro el pelinegro adoptó facciones estoicas en su rostro, logrando de la de los ojos luna entrara en confusión—Si no le incomoda señorita Hyuga, podría acompañarme a tomar un café, claro; mientras le explico de lo que hablo —Finalizó adquiriendo nuevamente ese aire de galantería al fijarse como Hinata accedía a su propuesto con un simple asentimiento de la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En esos momentos los ojos perla de la Hyuga vagaban por el espacioso y lujoso restaurante en el cual se encontraba, miraba detalladamente los finos asientos de madera esculpida, al igual que las mesas; el hermoso terciopelo del piso llamó su atención; no pudo evitar pensar que encontrarse sobre ese tipo de suelo le hacía recordar aquellos concursos de farándula en los cuales existía aquello llamado "Alfombra roja".

Todo en ese lugar era como sacado de un cuento, los finos detalles dorados que tenía el cubre mesas y el sinnúmero de cubiertos que se ubicaban al lado de su brazo en diferentes tamaños. La mirada de la jovencita se dirigía curiosa por todo el lugar y finalmente se detenía en el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, el cual tenía en sus ojos cierto brillo de burla.

—Pensé que la heredera de una familia tan importante como lo es la Hyuga, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares—Dijo, mientras levantaba su ceja interrogativamente; esto sin poder esconder su deje de impresión.

A medida que las palabras eran pronunciadas por el pelinegro, más se coloreaba el níveo rostro de Hinata; esta solo optó por carraspear y responder—V-veo que se encuentra mal i-informado…. Señor Uchiha—Se abrazó con fuerza, seguramente con el fin de obtener la fuerza interna que requería para decir esa frase que siempre le costaba tanto decir—Yo ya no soy la heredera del Imperio Hyuga, ese cargo será ocupado por mi hermana cuando sea su momento; además nunca he estado acostumbrada a las cosas ostentosas; mi estilo se podría llamar algo así como ser de perfil bajo—Finalizó irguiendo su espalda y mirando fijamente a los ojos ónix de su acompañante; no debía avergonzarse de nada, ella había elegido ese camino para su vida.

Esa determinación que observó en los ojos de la peliazul hizo que algo en su interior se moviera, un peculiar interés y un deseo inmensurable de tomarla en brazos y hacer que aquella determinación se viera desaforada en deseo… en su cama más específicamente. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue detenido por el burdo escote que exhibía la camarera que llamaba su atención para tomar su pedido, sin poder esconder lo necesitada que estaba de un hombre como el Uchiha, o eso parecía al observar la manera tan desvergonzada como lo miraba. – ¿Que desean comer? —Preguntaba la joven regalándole una mirada sugerente a Sasuke, el cual la ignoro olímpicamente.

—Un cappuccino sin azúcar, por favor —Comentó toscamente Sasuke—Hinata, siéntete en la libertad de pedir lo que desees— Repitió al ver como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente al observar los postres en la carta.

—Yo- q-quisiera unos rollitos de c-canela, con crema extra… por favor—La camarera abrió hizo una "o" con su boca al pensar como una mujer de tan poca clase se encontraba con el Uchiha, sin embargo al de ojos oscuros en vez de incomodarle su pedido, le divirtió. Ésta chica era diferente, no le importaba comer todo lo que quisiera si era que lo disfrutaba; no como Sakura y mujeres de ese estilo que pedían una simple agua mineral con tal de no "perder su figura"

La camarera frente a ellos hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró a traer el pedido con un movimiento exagerado de sus caderas. Movimiento que todos los hombres del restaurante admiraban, excepto Sasuke, ya que el moreno se encontraba ensimismado con la delicadeza y nerviosismo de la mujer frente a él.

—B-Bueno señor Uchiha, quisiera saber cuál es e-esa propuesta de la que usted habla.

—Eh escuchado que perteneces a la estirpe de la familia Hyuga—Recitó el pelinegro quitándole importancia a la solicitud de la ojiblanca.

—Está en lo correcto, creo que además es evidente al notar el color de mis ojos

—Muy hermosos ojos, de hecho —Cuando el chico dijo esto, Hinata estuvo a punto de salir corriendo del restaurante, pero haciendo uso de su autocontrol se mantuvo en su asiento—G-gracias—manifestó muy ruborizada—P-pero no entiendo, e-esto que tiene que ver con sus propuesta.

— ¿P-propuesta? — Inquirió la camarera horrorizada con los pedidos en sus manos.

—N-no es lo que usted cree señorita, e-él no se refiere a eso—Indicó alarmada la pelinegra.

—No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie, así que por favor retírese señorita – Inquirió con un claro deje de fastidio en su voz Sasuke. Actitud que logro hacer ir a la camarera cabizbaja—volviendo al tema, me interesa saber acerca de tu linaje, ya que no te veo en las habituales muestras de talento que realiza la corporación de talentos Hyuga, ¿ A qué se debe esto?

—R-realmente no e-entiendo su interés señor Uchiha, pe-pero si insiste le comentaré; la f-familia principal se ha dedicado p-por décadas a tocar instrumentos, p-por lo cual no es-está bien visto por Hiashi-sama mi pa…padre, que yo me haya dedicado a cantar en vez de interpretar instrumento —Terminó de recitar la morena cabizabaja y con notable tristeza

—Interesante historia señorita Hyuga, a esto se debe mi interés por usted y por expandir los límites de Uchiha Corporations y ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera?

El silencio del restaurante se vio levemente interrumpido por el sonido seco de la cuchara del postre de Hinata contra el piso. Sus ojos se salían de su órbita y lo pálido de su rostro daba a entender la mezcla entre sorpresa y horror que tenía. ¿Era cierto lo que había escuchado de parte del Uchiha? "Quiero formar una alianza con la corporación de talentos Hyuga, nada más ni nada menos que casándome con la futura cabecilla de la corporación".

_Continuará…_

Luego de siglos sin actualizar aquí está el capítulo cuatro :D

No diré nada para justificar el tiempo que estuvimos desaparecidas porque me da pereza XD

Sólo quería felicitar a mi compañera, Hinata Shakugan-15, por graduarse en el área de psicología. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Maggy!

El chapter fue escrito en poco tiempo y a las corridas así que no sabemos cómo ha quedado, háganoslo saber en las reviews.

Nos vemos, los ama

_**T**_enten-nyan


	5. AVISO

** AVISO:**

Para empezar, como se habrán dado cuenta, este no es un capítulo.

Quería informarles que rumbo va a tomar este fic, bueno siempre que comentan me piden que la actualización sea más constante, y yo siempre respondo lo mismo: "El instituto no me da tiempo" y en el caso de la otra autora, la universidad.

No exageramos cuando decimos esto porque realmente apenas nos da tiempo para respirar.

Además, Maggy sigue ocupada con su carrera y yo simplemente con el instituto.

Y no tengo la mente donde debería estar, mi familia pasó (y está pasando) por varios problemas. Y nunca me concentro lo suficiente porque siempre divago en eso, lo negativo. Incluso a causa de eso empeoré las notas y se me hace mucho más difícil el colegio.

Para rematar, no tendré internet por, por lo menos, tres meses. Y no podré subir ni actualizar.

Por lo tanto, con Magaly, decidimos lo siguiente: EL FIC ESTARÁ PARADO INDEFINIDAMENTE. Me duele mucho hacer esto pero no tengo opción, no quiero seguir así; actualizando entre períodos largos de tiempo. La historia no avanzará nada si seguimos así, pero no se preocupen cuando retomemos el fic(en diciembre, probablemente), las actualizaciones serán muuuuy seguidas. Se los prometo.

Supongo que eso es todo y nos leemos en diciembre(?)o en alguno de mis otro fics.

Ja Ne

Los ama, Tenten-nyan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por favor lean la N/A al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p>—Mierda— gritó frustrado.<p>

El idiota de Haruno lo había dejado como un maldito inútil enfrente de todos sus socios. Se las pagaría, encontraría a la chica, la haría su aprendiz y él estúpido ese tragaría sus palabras.

**OoO**

Contó hasta tres, tomo una gran bocanada de aire que contuvo durante unos segundos para después soltar todo el aire que retenía de golpe.

— ¿EH? — pregunto en un hilo de voz, no sabía ni siquiera quiera que pensar de aquella extraña situación.

— Como escuchaste, Hinata. Quiero que seas mi esposa. —hablo él calmadamente como si estuviese charlando sobre el clima.

— ¿Por qué querría usted…?—

—Ya te lo dije—la cortó—Quiero formar una alianza con los Hyuga. Y creo que no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que casándome contigo.

— No—negó la chica— Usted no lo entiende.

—Ilumíname entonces—esa fue su simple respuesta.

— Quiere aliarse con mi familia, pero yo ya no estoy relacionada con ellos o con el cabecilla, en realidad. La empresa de mi familia se dedica exclusivamente a patrocinar a jóvenes talentosos que interpretan algún instrumento perfectamente, claro que hay algunas excepciones y patrocinan a cantantes pero sólo a los mejores. Mi padre no pierde el tiempo con basura. — lo último había sonado algo brusco pero no eran sus palabras eran las que sus padres le había hecho una vez que ella intento que la patrocinara.

Sasuke la observó un segundo antes de hablar— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Hinata? —

Hyuga ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre.

—Lo que quiero decir es que fui desterrada de mi familia. Mi padre y madre son los mejores en cuanto a tocar instrumentos se refiere, por ello cuando decidí que decidí enfocarme en el canto y no en la interpretación, los decepcioné enormemente. Mi padre dijo que era una desagradecida y que sólo se me permitiría volver a casa cuando entre en razón y decida seguir sus pasos. Nuestra relación va de mal en peor sólo hablo con mi madre, y mi pequeña hermana, pero dada a que soy una deshonra no las veo desde hace ya un año. —su tono de voz se fue quebrando cada vez más pero se tragó sus lágrimas, sinceramente ya se estaba cansando llorar.

Uchiha se quedó en silencio, algo impactado por toda la información que había recibido. Él creyó que su relación estaba bien, pero al parecer la chica había sido tratada como una paria, sentía algo de lastima por ella su padre decía que era una deshonra sólo porque quería dedicarse a lo que realmente amaba. Uchiha Fugaku había sido un padre estricto, pero siempre mostraba cariño por él, su hermano y su familia en general. No imagina cuán difícil debió haber sido lo que le había tocado vivir a la pobre chica.

—Entenderá, que no le servirá de nada casarse conmigo ya que sólo soy una chica que ni siquiera tiene un propio departamento. —

Sus palabras captaron la atención de Sasuke.

—Te equivocas, puede que ya no estés relacionada con Hyuga Corporations pero aún así. Necesito de ti. —

Eso la confundió, por más que siguiera apellidándose Hyuga, no tenía el poder, la influencia o el conocimiento que poseía un año atrás. Ya no era apta para proporcionarle la ayuda que un reconocido empresario como él necesitaba.

—No lo entiendo. —murmuró.

—Puede que ya no seas parte de ese Imperio, pero siendo honesto, solo hace las cosas mejores para mí. Pasarás a ser exclusivamente de mi propiedad y no tendré que aliarme con tu familia para representarte—

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Uchiha sólo había dicho que quería casarse para así poder aliarse con su familia pero... ¿representarla a ella?, ¿era enserio?

Sasuke adivinó el rumbo de sus pensamientos y retomó el habla rápidamente.

—Cuando te vi aquella noche, quede simplemente atónito. Tu tono de voz es único, nada similar a lo que he escuchado antes; e interpretas con el corazón y eso se ve y lo transmites. Una persona como tú le vendría bien a mi empresa y no solo eso, la elevaría convirtiéndola en la más exitosa de Japón. —

—Gracias, Uchiha-san—habló sumamente emocionada con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, nunca nadie había hablado así de ella y su voz y de lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndolo— aun así, no entiendo porque quiere casarse conmigo. —

—Verás, si decides aceptar mi propuesta, rápidamente estarás en la cima, pero si te casas conmigo antes, estarás en todos los periódicos, revistas y noticias. Nuestro matrimonio sólo ayudará a que te vuelvas más reconocida. —

Si se casaban eso lo haría más famoso y eso la potenciaría cuando comience su carrera pero también ayudaría a la empresa ya que mientras más famosa ella fuese más ganancias y prestigio le traería a Uchiha Corporations.

— ¿Aceptas? — preguntó el de cabello azabache, trayéndola devuelta a la realidad.

—Yo... — no sabía que decir aunque debía admitir que era una buena propuesta—Debería pensarlo... Si me diera algo de tiempo... —

— No, tiempo es lo que me hace falta, cuando salgamos de aquí debemos hacerlo con una respuesta clara y definitiva. Debes recordar que después no hay marcha atrás. —

Hinata tragó duro, era un acuerdo que beneficiaría a ambos pero ¿cómo sería su relación?, ¿cómo se comportarían frente a los medios?

—Si acepto, ¿cómo será nuestra relación después de que salgamos de aquí? —

— Para empezar yo debería llamar a una reunión entre mis socios, eso sería mañana, tú deberías estar presente, por supuesto, luego de informarles que serás la nueva aprendiz de la empresa, lo debemos decir en una prensa que se realizará al día siguiente, ésta se realiza cada mes, para que no sólo los medios sino también los que aspiran a ser aprendices de nuestra empresa sepan cómo es el sistema dentro de ésta y las últimas novedades. Allí podíamos aprovechar la situación y decir sobre nuestro compromiso. —

Eso era algo agobiador, y si aceptaba su vida se convertiría en una carrera constante, todo iba muy deprisa, por no decir que debería mentir diariamente no sólo a los medios sino también a sus seres queridos. Pero ella había esperado demasiado tiempo, desde que era una niña y descubrió su verdadera vocación, quizás, y él le estaba dando una oportunidad única que no podía desaprovechar, aún si eso significaba casarse con un completo desconocido.

— ¿Cuál es tu decisión final, Hyuga? —

—Yo... Acepto. — murmuró finalmente. Sasuke sólo le dio una sonrisa de lado.

En una mesa que se encontraba frente a ellos dos hombres sonrieron y sacaron una pequeña cámara mientras comenzaban a sacar fotos sin que ellos se percatasen.

**OoO**

Un leve _click_ llamó la atención de Sasuke, desvío sus orbes disimuladamente hacia su izquierda encontrándose con paparazzis que escondían sus cámaras sigilosamente, volvió su mirada a la chica que luego de aceptar su propuesta comía animadamente. Sonrió ante eso, podías decir que era diferente a las demás sólo con mirarla, no era superficial y nada por el estilo, además de ser sumamente sencilla no se preocupaba por su figura porque, a pesar de comer elegantemente como una princesa resaltando su buena educación, a juzgar el deleite con el que comía aquellos rollos de canela podía decir que no le importaba su figura. Y aquello le encantaba, todas sus ex novias eran chicas obsesionadas con sus cuerpos, simples sacos de huesos y lo peor es que ellas creían verse bien, cuando la realidad era otra; había olvidado que existían chicas como su acompañante, chicas con buenas curvas.  
>Recordando que estaban siendo observados se aclaró la garganta, tomando la atención de la chica.<br>— ¿Sucede algo, Uchiha-san? —preguntó preocupada, quizás había recapacitado y ya no quería convertirla en su esposa.  
>—Sólo Sasuke. —le recordó con mirada cansina. — ¿Estás segura de esto? Sabes que no podrás retroceder el tiempo cuando lo desees. —<br>Se mantuvo callada, era cierto y ya lo había pensado, era una oportunidad única que no volvería a repetirse y aunque acababa de conocerlo él le inspiraba seguridad, y sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas.  
>—Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida.—la firmeza y confianza en su voz lo sorprendió.<br>Con una sonrisa de lado y sabiendo que los paparazzis seguían todos sus movimientos, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sus manos contactaron con una pequeña caja.  
>—Como lo hemos aclarado y ya es oficial... —dejó la oración al aire y finalmente sacó el pequeño objeto enseñándoselo, abriendo la cajita negra de terciopelo reveló un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un enorme diamante azul zafiro con forma de corazón como atracción principal rodeado de diamantes blancos mucho más pequeños. Hinata boqueó tratando de hablar pero la incredulidad y sorpresa no se lo permitían, se habían comprometido, sí, pero no esperaba un anillo tan pronto, mucho menos cuando acababa de conocer a su prometido.<br>Divertido y aprovechando el shock de Hinata, Sasuke tomó su mano izquierda con delicadeza y agarrando el anillo, lo colocó en su dedo anular.  
>El anillo era tan brillante que estaba segura podía llegar a dañar la vista, y se atrevía a decir que valía mucho más que la mansión de sus padres. Tragó, buscando hidratar su garganta que se había secado de repente. —No debió molestarse con tanto, Sasuke-san. — susurró apenada, aunque él llegó a escucharla y al hacerlo frunció el ceño.<br>—Sólo Sasuke, nos casaremos dentro de poco, deja de ser tan formal y no es molestia alguna. —le sonrió, tratando de confirmar con gestos que no le molestaba para nada.  
>Sus mejillas adquirieron un rosa carmín al verlo sonreír, se veía más que bien al hacerlo.<p>

_Click_. El sonido de la cámara llegó nuevamente a sus oídos por lo que se inclinó levemente llegando al oído de la peliazul, cuyas mejillas se colorearon más al sentir su aliento chocar contra su piel.  
>—Escucha, hay fotógrafos observando, si salen fotos de nosotros públicamente antes de anunciar nuestro compromiso oficialmente y hablar con la empresa nos beneficiará, sígueme la corriente.— Al escuchar un leve "Hai" procedió, inclinándose y quedando a la altura de sus labios.<br>Sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse, pero eso era imposible, él no planeaba besarla, ¿o sí?  
>Antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió los cálidos y masculinos labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos por puro instinto y trató de seguir sus movimientos.<br>Luego de un rato el chico terminó el contacto y le dirigió una mirada juguetona, mientras ella le regalaba una de sus sonrisas.  
>Luego de pagar la cuenta él se ofreció a llevarla, ella se negó en un principio pero Sasuke era muy terco y al final lo consiguió.<p>

Ahora se encontraban caminando hacia el coche que habían aparcado a unas cuadras del restaurant y debido a que los fotógrafos los seguían iban tomados de la mano. Al llegar al automóvil Sasuke le abrió la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del piloto, el rojo no desaparecía de su cara desde que lo había conocido hace algunas horas, él se comportaba tan atento con ella; el camino al departamento de su primo fue rápido y en silencio, sin embargo al ser ambos personas muy calladas no fue incómodo en lo absoluto.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y acordaron que la pasaría buscar a las 8 am.  
>No se sorprendió de encontrar a oscuras el lugar, su primo y su cuñada debían levantarse a las 6am e ir cada uno a sus respectivos trabajos, no era de extrañar que ya se encontrarán en la cama.<p>

_《Hina, hay onigiris en el microondas y sopa de miso en la heladera. También te dejé un poco de helado, espero que te guste.》_

Sonrió al leer la nota de Tenten, se preocupaba mucho por ella, tal vez demasiado.  
>Se tiró feliz en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada, era increíble como su vida cambió por completo en unas horas.<br>Por acto reflejo llevó su mano al hermoso anillo de compromiso, debía contarles a Neji y Tenten, y eso sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que nunca les había presentado un novio o mostrado interés amoroso por algún chico, y que de pronto estuviese comprometida... sí, sería difícil.  
>Bueno, después pensaría en eso, ahora debía dormir si quería estar lista para lo que se le avecinaba.<p>

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Como saben éste fic era compartido pero desde el principio ha habido problemas por parte de ambas autoras y debido a esto, **continuaré el fic sola.** Ambas tenemos vidas muy ocupadas con los estudios pero incluso cuando es así yo me tomó el tiempo en el fic y trato de escribir, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Maggy escribió mínimamente mitad de un capítulo, ya que los he estado escribiendo yo sola; éste capítulo lo escribí yo completamente y **se lo** _**envié el 23 de Diciembre de 2015, **_le pedí que lo revisara y le agregara lo que creyese conveniente pero nunca respondió. A ver, yo entiendo que estás en la Universidad y es complicado, pero una de mis escritoras favoritas estudia Medicina (materia nada fácil) y actualiza cada dos semanas y creo que ya pasa a ser un asunto de simple _vagancia_ o desinterés en el proyecto, ella es una buena y maravillosa persona pero no me gusta tener nada pendiente, y tengo un deber con ésta historia y con ustedes, por eso la decisión. No me tomaré la molestia de informarle de esto(que continuaré por separado), ya que dudo que me responda, como sea, si decide seguir escribiendo la historia a su manera, como le plazca, que lo haga.

Lamento de corazón todo lo que han tenido que esperar por "disputas internas", pero prometo que la actualización será constante, dos veces al mes, ¡gracias por esperar pacientemente! Nos leeremos pronto, ¡se los prometo!

**Besos ^^**


End file.
